¿Quién es su nuevo amor?
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Ella lo observaba, sus sentimientos la contradecía…a veces, se sentía una cobarde. [Drabble]


_**Hola de nuevo, les presento mi nuevo fic de Inuyasha **__** espero que les guste :D.**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen.**_

_**Aclaraciones: Me inspire con la canción de Miranda "Tu misterioso alguien". [Drabble de 800 palabras]**_

_**Summary: Ella lo observaba, sus sentimientos la contradecía…a veces, se sentía una cobarde. [Drabble]**_

* * *

_**¿Quién es su nuevo amor?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Un día soleado y bonito, una joven había salido a caminar por el bosque, quería aclarar su mente, estaba cansada de siempre ser la segunda, o solo un juguete para cierta bestia, quien también desaparecía por las noches; aprovechando ese momento para estar con esa sacerdotisa…

Kagome Higurashi, se había cansado de luchar por un amor que no era correspondido. Que solo la protegía por amistad y no por un amor, un amor a la que ella misma, quería conquistar hace mucho, pero no podía, porque cada parte de la aldea: Inuyasha la recordaba a ella… a Kikyo.

—Todo eso termino—decía desanimada.

Si la bestia jugaba de esa forma, ella también iba a jugar con sus cartas; sabía desde un principio que esto le iba a doler, aunque luchara por Inuyasha, todo terminaba en la nada…Por la presencia de Kikyo, parecía que el esfuerzo que ella hacía, era en vano.

Hace unos días, estuvo a la derriba de la muerte: por unos espíritus malignos, pero todo eso cambio, cuando cierto "enemigo" le salvo la vida, todavía recordaba ese cabello largo y plateado, esos ojos amarillentos, su vestimenta que era un kimono es blanco tenía un lazo rojo y un bordado de flores en las mangas y la armadura que se regeneraba, cuando era dañada por los golpes de aquellos espíritus.

Cuando ambos se cruzaban, apenas lo podía saludar, ya que ese "enemigo" venía a dejar unos pequeños regalos para una niña, que la quería mucho. Ese mismo sujeto era un demonio, que odiaba a los humanos, no por sus actitudes entre y otras cosas, sino por los sentimientos. Kagome se había enamorado de él, cuando que la había salvado.

La miko tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esto, sentía que él iba a protegerla y cuidarla. Detuvo sus pasos y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, su corazón latiendo de golpe, de pronto un rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

—Sesshomaru—murmuraba por lo bajo.

Esta vez, el youkai se encontraba solo sentado arriba de una roca; Kagome lo observaba, ¿Acaso era una oportunidad? Respiro profundo y exhalo nerviosa, Tal vez, _sí _o _no. —Cobarde—se dijo en sus pensamientos._

A veces se odiaba ella misma, por actuar de esta forma…Pero esto le pasaba lo mismo cuando estaba enamorada de Inuyasha. _¿Te animarías?_ A confesárselo. Su corazón le decía que lo intente, que deje de esconderlo, animarse siempre fue su problema. Porque si no lo decía ahora mismo, puede que al día siguiente lo pierda para siempre…Ella no quería perder esta oportunidad única…Solo es cuestión de intentarlo.

— "_¿Humana?"_ —escucho reconociendo esa suave voz masculina.

— ¡Sesshomaru! —reaccionaba al levantarse de golpe.

— "_¿Qué haces aquí?"_ —indago frunciendo el ceño.

Todavía se sentía una cobarde, odiaba que una parte de ella la contradijera, tenía miedo a ser rechazada otra vez…

—S-Solo estaba paseando—contestaba nerviosa.

—"_Mentira…"_—le dijo en tono frio. — "_¿A qué viniste?"_

—Y-Yo vine a-a…caminar y-y a-a…—respondía tartamudeando. —_Él me va a odiar si yo reacciono de otra manera…—se dijo en sus pensamientos._

Kagome Higurashi, se le acerca un poco más, apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de este y se paró de puntitas de pie, asomando poco a poco su rostro: terminando en un tierno beso de parte de ella, solo con eso podía decirle todo lo que sentía a Sesshomaru, puede que la odie por el resto de su vida, pero valió la pena hacerlo.

—Solo quería hacer esto…Desde el principio—le decía al romper el beso, una sonrisa se le escapaba de sus labios. — ¡Hasta luego…Sesshomaru! — se despidió al irse corriendo por donde vino.

El youkai no había hecho nada, ni mucho menos no se negó al beso…—_"Solo quería hacer esto…Desde el principio"_ _—recordó_ y se quedó en un estado pensativo.

—Yo también quería hacerlo desde el principio, humana—murmuro por lo bajo, mientras que una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujaba en su rostro. —Pero estabas con el tonto de Inuyasha. —

Apoyo las yemas de sus dedos, en sus labios, tocando y recordando ese tierno beso que, aquella humana se lo robo... Dio media vuelta para retirarse del lugar.

La muchacha llego a la aldea, estaba feliz de haberlo hecho, después de todo… Admite que ama a su "enemigo", no le importa que le diga Inuyasha, él había empezado a jugar de esta manera y ella renuncio a ese juego…Se cansó de sufrir. Y empezó de nuevo, desde cero.

-"¿Quién es su nuevo amor? ¿Quién es esa persona especial?"- había una sola respuesta para esas dos preguntas, _**Sesshomaru y Sesshomaru.**_ Él era su posible nuevo amor y también su persona especial o mejor dicho, demonio especial.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado, digamos que es mi primer Drabble de esta pareja :D …Si tienen alguna opinión o critica para ayudarme …No se jejej… solo quiero saber su opinión **__** . **_

_**Bueno me despido, ¡Sayonara!**_

_**Atte. J.H**_

_**PD: Se que fue un drabble de 800 palabras pero xD me quede enganchada en mi fic jajaj :D**_


End file.
